ultimate_kirby_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tales of the Meta Knights and the Halberd!
The Tales of the Meta Knights and the Halberd! (aka The Tales of The Meta Knights) '''is a M-rated story collection about the everyday life of Captain Meta Knight and his gang. The stories are told from Meta Knight's first-person perspective like a diary. The stories can range from very silly to very serious, and Meta Knight's son (Kirby) is usually involved. There are a vast amount of characters, each having its own unique (and often quirky/immature) personality and are usually friends of Mety. There are also many tales of the loving (and dramatic and silly) relationship between Meta Knight and Galacta Knight, either on/in the Halberd or where-ever Mety and the Meta Knights are The characters are mainly adults. In my stories, Kirby is 20 years old so far, while the Meta Knights are much older adults, with ages ranging from 50 to even 80. Yet they feel and act more like 20-30 year olds (they're some of the healthiest-and silliest- people alive!) Although the Starcutter College students (like Magolor, Marx, Kirby and Taranza) appear in some of the stories with Mety, the gang of four are still in colledge, so they visit him on the weekends and hollidays, usually. The four colledge students usually communicate with Mety and Galacty through Skype on Mety's computer. The four like to talk about silly things, colledge stuff, and sometimes rational subjects, like North Korea, Halcandra, Dedede's plans, and sometimes even nearby demon beasts the villagers told them want Kirby to fight. This story is M-Rated and NSFW, just an FYI. (spoiler alert!) On my latest draft, a story taking place at Breezy Palms Weekend Camp with Mety, Arrou and Taranza involves a scene where Kirby draws all over himself with a crayon and is forced by his uncle to take a bath. There is also some swearing, rational subjects, monsters/demon beasts battles and good ol' wine barrels underneath the Halberd's Deck. The only stories so far as I write this is a draft, but we're workin' on it. Always writing for the thrill of it, eh? The cast of Characters and Meta Knights (i'll talk bout' em later) # '''Captain Meta Knight: (aka Mety or Sir Meta Knight) '''Leader and captain of the Halberd ship. The stories are told through his perspective on his daily life, and his entries can range from very silly to very serious. He loves his son Kirby, and Mety treats himself as a father when he hangs out with his son. # '''Arrou Knight: (aka Arrou or Sir Arrou Knight) (FAN-MADE) '''A charming light-yellow colored female knight who looks very similar to Galacty. Friend and allie of Mety. Helps out Mety when Kirby visits him, because Kirby's prone to getting in trouble. # '''Galacta Knight: (aka Galacty or Sir Galacta Knight) '''Mety's closest friend and allie. Because of Galacty's beautiful female-like appearance of angel wings and her magenta-colored self and shiny iron mask, Kirby often mistakes him for a woman. Galacty is normal, except for terrible gluten-intolerance, so his paws, feet, body and mind often feels weak to the point he faints or drops his sword during a demon beast battle. # '''Cutter Knight: (aka Cutty or Sir Cutter Knight) (FAN-MADE) # Sword and Blade: # Kirby: '''Kirby is the son of his uncle Meta Knight. Despite being acts quite immature for his age and # '''Marx: # Magolor: # Rick, Coo, Chuchu and Adeleine: # Axe Knight: # Mace Knight and Mike the Sailor Dee: # Taranza: # Prince Fluff: # Keeby: # Kine the Sunfish: # Maggie (Magolor's 13 year old sister): # Molly (Marx's 17 year old sister): Category:Meta Knight Category:(ｏゝ∀ ･) Super-Star Stories! Category:Stories Mr. Spike Writes Category:M-Fiction Category:NSFW